The present invention relates to transporting arrangements in general, and more particularly to a vacuum lifting arrangement for flat workpieces, such as wooden boards, wooden beams and the like.
There are already known various constructions of vacuum lifting arrangements of the above type, among them such which include a horizontally and vertically movable housing which bounds a suction chamber and an elastic sealing element in the form of a foamed mat which is provided with suction apertures and is arranged on the housing and sealingly contacts the workpieces to be lifted.
Inasmuch as wood chips and dust penetrate during the use of the lifting arrangements of this kind for lifting wooden articles and during the suction operation of such arrangements into the suction chamber, this suction chamber and any components accommodated therein must be cleansed from time to time. However, in the known lifting arrangements of this kind, such a cleansing operation is very cumbersome and time-consuming, since the lifting arrangement, for all intents and purposes, must be disassembled for this purpose.